The Angel of Death
by longarms1990
Summary: Frank 'The Angle of Death' Vargas was a simple man with simple tastes, so naturally ending up on a huge trip across the galaxy in order to save it was something he didn't expect to do considering his reputation, a god-sent ruthless killer of those who reap on the blood of the innocent. This is my first fanfic ever on this site, or at all, please read and enjoy the ride.


GREETINGS to anyone who read this story. Its my first time writing a story on this site or any in general. I am a huge fan of this site and the stories that get written so I thought 'why not try to take a stab at it'? I would appreciate thoughts and critiques on this story as I am giving it a test run to see if people like it, thank you all for giving the story a chance, lets get this show on the road.

I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT

Frank 'The Angle of Death' Vargas was a simple man with simple tastes, so naturally ending up on a huge trip across the galaxy in order to save it was something he didn't expect to do considering his reputation. Let me back track here. It all started out when Frank was at the citadel hired by the shadow broker to assist another bounty hunter in tracking down fist and kill him, for backstabbing him and following the infamous Saren Arterius. Here he was sitting at Chora's Den sipping on some of Rum with fizzy soda, his personal favorite, trying to find a way to get to Fist without trying to arouse suspicion unless he wants to get escorted out like his fellow hunter on the case. Frank looked up from his drink to see three armed soldiers marching into his favorite watering hole heading directly for Harkin. That scummy fucker had crossed his list on occasions as a drunk, but he has his uses and all it takes is a credit chit with a bottle of liquor. In order to get a better view and listen, he found a seat closer to them and tipped his hoodie forward as to pretend he wasn't listening, alas all he only caught was last part of the conversation.

The leader of the group looked agitated as if she was about to strike Harkin down, she said through gritted teeth," I don't care about any of that just tell me where to find Garrus." Garrus Vakarian, a very good C-Sec detective if my files were to be relied on, and last I heard he was trying to find evidence against Saren himself, 'Interesting' he thought. His omnitool flared as he saw a message that read 'C-Sec Academy Now'. Frank sighed then procced to down the rest of the drink and nodded his head to the bartender while also throwing some credits down on the table. The Angel of Death started to make his way to the C-Sec Academy thinking about his big chunk of change he will get when Fist gets sent to whatever god he believes in. He sees his fellow hunter staring down an officer down," Fist says you've been getting to close for his liking, you stay away from him," says the officer. Ever the boar headed krogan Wrex was, he decides to make the matter worse by stating that he will kill Fist. Vargas doesn't like it when his hunts get more attentions than needed, so he was irate when Wrex did what he did. "Are you crazy? We don't need any more attention than what we've created Wrex"

" Look pyjack, I don't need your help, nor did I ask for it" Wrex states equally irate

"Well it looks like our shadowy employer disagrees" Vargas shot back

As they argued a little bit more, a coughing noise besides them got their attention. It was the group of soldiers from the bar and Garrus Vakarian," Well what do we have here" Vargas said as his hand hovered on one of his pistols. The leader looked at Vargas as if she was trying burn off his mask that covered the bottom half of his face, then proceeded to look at Wrex and said, "I heard you were looking Fist, but are having some trouble getting to him."

Wrex looked at me then huffed and told the women "Commander Shepard, I know who you are and what you are, so from a warrior to another Fist is mine to kill."

'Commander Shepard' Vargas repeated them name in his mind until his eyes shot open when he remembered the file on Shepard. The Space born, The fucking Lioness of Elysium, The Biotic Mistress herself. He was incredibly zoned out until he heard his name being called out, he found that Wrex was introducing him and wanted to finish it off. Vargas nodded his head and gave his introduction when asked "My name is 'The Angle of Death' cross me and I will send you to whatever god you wish." Shepard offered me the same deal as she did Wrex, a new goal after his contract was done, and that was to help her track down Saren. Of course, he agreed, though he'll deny any claims of fanboying over the commander's legendary record. As they were making their way back to Chora's Den, Vakarian and the other human female looked wary of Frank and honestly, he couldn't blame them, but he didn't care since his reputation spoke for him. As they around the door to the Den, The male human soldier spoke "Commander reading multiple hostiles on the other side of the door, recommend breach and clear."

'Things are about to get really interesting' Vargas thought as he prepped his two pistols ready to fight, and he even pulled out his marksmen rifle and check its sights. The commander got everyone in position "Alright everyone forms up and get ready for breaching, me and Kaiden will take point everyone else follow through. Alright on 3, 1… 2… 3…."

Vargas rushed through the door after the commander and started to shoot his pistols at the big krogan until they over heated, frustrated he restrapped them and pulled out his rifle it took half his shots before the krogan died. Sticking with his rifle, he made quick work with his targets by shooting clean headshots. After the quick fight was over, The angel of death looked around the war-torn bar and it was a clean sweep. Vargas believed he had a grand total of 4 kill, but that was debated by his fellow hunter. Following Shepard into the backroom where fist was likely to be, 2 more people jumped out with guns drawn because of this Vargas pulled his pistols out and quickly shot them before anything else could happen. Shepard was a little pissed that he had jumped the gun like that, but they continued until they saw the door heading into Fist's room. The same process of breaching followed through, but instead of men shooting, it was automated turrets which were made quick work by the grenades we all had.

Fist had nowhere to go so he pulled out his gun, but before one could blink, Vargas ran up to him, disarmed him and shot him on the back of the leg.

Shepard nodded her head at him and proceeded to question fist, but it wasn't working out so well as he went giving helpful answers. Vargas got fed up with his bullshit, so he put his pistol on the back of Fist head and angrily said " Shepard he isn't talking and the two of us need him dead so we can complete our contract, so as per my ritual I will be reciting a prayer to his god before I kill him. This fuckface has until I'm done to talk, if not well…." Shepard caught on to what he was doing and started to play good cop, while Vargas started his iconic prayer.

_And shepherds we shall be, for thee my lord for thee_

" you better start talking fist, or you might not walk out alive"

_Power hath descended forth from thy hand, so our feet may swiftly carry out they command_

"I told you I don't know nothing so please make him stop"

_So, we shall flow a river forth to thee, and teeming with souls shall it every be_

"Okay, the quarians in the alley way meeting with sarens agents, because she thought I would set up a meeting between her and the shadow broker. If you go now, you'll be able to make right on time."

_In nominee Patris, et filii. Et Spiritus Sancti_

Vargas fired one shot to the head, while Wrex shot his shotgun. Vakarian shouted at both them asking what they were doing, but Wrex just explained what about our contracts. Shepard didn't care about all that now, just worrying about the Quarian, so just order everyone to "better be behind her" while she ran out the door to make way to the alleyway. As everyone fled out, Wrex just nodded to Vargas and ran to. Vargas kneed down to the body of fist so he could take a picture to send to his employer, credits were hit into account immediately with a note saying, 'job well done'. Giving one last look to Fist, Vargas spoke to Fist deceased body "Never shall the blood of the innocent be spilled, but that of the wicked. The angel shall spread his blackened wings and be the striking hammer of god, Requiescat in pace."

Vargas stood up and ran after his fellow comrades, not looking back.

What do you guys think? Something to keep going on. I don't mind the harsh critiques this will get, just if it gets read and I get a consensus on how to go about this next. Thank you for reading and see ya next time.


End file.
